


【博君一肖】变装1-3

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 105





	【博君一肖】变装1-3

王一博这几天有点苦恼。不知是什么原因，qq里总有些奇怪的人要求加他，有时还顶着工作的名义，看上去像是正经人加了又说些奇奇怪怪的话，只能立刻拉黑。说是手机号泄露吧，也没有人给他打电话。就比如现在，正搂着肖战打手游呢，某个昨天添加的看上去很正经的号发来了消息。

【玩文字性////////爱么？】

“一博，给我玩玩你的。”小兔子打游戏连输三局，气呼呼地赖手机，一把抢过王一博的。

算了，一会再拉黑吧。王一博无奈。反正通常这些号说了一句不理人也就不会再发了。

“你玩吧宝宝，我去个厕所。”

“okok。”肖战正打得起劲，用脚把王一博往床下拱。

王一博被踹下去的前一秒飞快地扑上来咬了一口小兔子的小脸，满意的看人脸涨得通红。

“臭弟弟。”肖战边打边嘟囔，仿佛把王一博当成里面的怪就能赢了。

正打得起劲，手机突然收到消息提示。

【很刺//////激的呀小哥哥～～～】

“？？？？？”肖战受到一百点惊吓，“什么玩意儿？”

还没反应过来，咣咣又是几条消息。

【你喜欢吗～特意买了你喜欢的款式呢～】  
【图片】  
【图片】  
【图片】  
【我掀///开裙子了嗷，来吗哥哥～～～】  
【拒绝人家这么多回了，人家也是要面子的嘛】

“！！！！！！！”肖战一下把手机扔了出去。

王一博出轨了？？？？不可能！上面说了拒绝过很多回。可是还没拉黑又怎么解释.....

肖战慌了起来，想了想又把手机捡了回来，手抖着点开对话框。映入眼帘的是一个女人穿着各种女仆装搔首弄姿的样子，还没来得及往上翻就听到王一博开厕所门的声音，赶紧把消息弄成未读，调回游戏界面。

王一博进来就看到肖战无精打采的样子。“怎么了宝宝？又输啦？”

“啊是啊.....”肖战在王一博面前不怎么擅长掩饰，赶紧拿被蒙住头，“我困了....”

“那咱睡觉。”王一博以为他是真困了才有气无力，关了床头灯钻进被窝，习惯性的用胳膊圈住人。

肖战抖了一下。

有什么不对劲。王一博蹙眉。

但下一秒肖战又贴近了他，王一博觉得也许自己多想了，闭了闭眼很快入睡。

肖战有个大学时期关系不错的女性朋友，叫余子奕。两人同是设计专业，又都转行进了娱乐圈。和她娇小可爱的外表不一样，余子奕在熟人面前大咧咧的，和肖战完全不一样，也因此大学时很多人觉得他俩能成，然而却成了兄弟。余子奕也是个通透的姑娘，入圈后不温不火但满足现状，没多久就恋爱结婚，小日子过得很舒坦，肖战找她谈论感情问题的时候她一点也不奇怪。只是.....

“你家那位...是不是还是比较喜欢女孩子啊？”余子奕看着肖战垂头丧气的脸，换了个措辞，“我的意思是....他喜欢女孩子那种装扮？你懂的，就比较可爱那种...男生嘛...也正常....”

“那怎么办.....”肖战想了想自己大学室友天天嚎着哪个萝莉可爱，似乎很容易接受了这个解释，但转而又苦恼起来，“我又不是女生...”

“要不...额...你买几套穿？”

“我？？？穿、穿那种衣服？”肖战瞳孔地震，“不行不行不行！而且...我这么高哪有合适的啊...”

“害，定做啊！”余子奕打量着肖战人神共愤的外表，越来越觉得这主意不错，“我有个朋友搞服装设计，我带你去！”

怎么又是朋友。

肖战有种不详的预感。

一周后肖战站在客厅镜子前怀疑人生。

款式真的是这样吗？！蓝色的连衣裙下自带内裤，但是这.....后面偏偏是开口的，还是个心形！还不如不穿！肖战左转转右转转，使劲把裙子往下拽，但真不愧是定制，怎么拽都包不住屁////股。再加上上身紧致的一层抹////：胸布料完美贴合着腰身，看上去更要命了。

他有点后悔那天去余子奕的朋友时过于害羞，只让量了各种腰围臀围，万分拒绝体验各种款式，直接说“让她看着做就好”。果然看着做就好啊.....

肖战想把衣服扔了。

但想到余子奕信誓旦旦地说绝对没问题，又想到那天看到那个女人的照片....肖战对着镜子仔细瞅了瞅，甚至怀疑是不是还不够，干脆破罐破摔，把包裹里附赠的猫/////耳朵戴上了。至于里面的跳////////蛋....还是赶紧扔一边吧。

可是....真的太羞耻了。完全没脸见人。

肖战正盯着镜子发呆，家里的门开了。

！！！怎么这么早回来了！

肖战一看不好，冲进卧室已经来不及了只能跑到厨房，然而厨房又是敞开式的，无奈之下只能暂时蹲了下去。

王一博一进门就隐隐听到飞快的脚步声，心想自家宝贝忙活啥呢，结果打开卧室门还没有人，就看到一个快递包装袋扔在床上。

肖战蹲在一边想把衣服解了，可越急越够不到身后的拉链，一个没扶稳，“咣铛”把地上的瓶子碰倒了。

“宝宝干什么呢？”王一博闻声走过来，直接惊呆在原地。

肖战身穿一身蓝色的女仆装蹲在地上，裙子短的过分，身体一动就能看见三分之一的小屁///////股露了出来。这还不算完，头顶还有两只浅粉色的猫/////耳朵。

肖战听到身后靠近的声音微微紧张了一下，但还是迅速转身站了起来，装作无事发生。

“一博回来啦.....哈哈...你看我好看吗？”

要不是看到肖战红透了的耳朵和不敢直视的眼睛，王一博都要怀疑这不是自己男朋友了。

王一博盯着他咽了下口水，“宝宝没什么对我说的？”

肖战想想到了这份上也没法怎么样了，干脆抬头挺胸理不直气不壮，“就是你看到的这样啊.....”

“今天什么日子？”王一博想了半天也没想到。难不成今日宜嫁娶？

“不是特殊日子还不能穿啦？”肖战佯装生气，“就是、就是好奇买着玩的嘛！”

王一博这才想起手里的包装袋，本来看也没看想扔到厨房垃圾桶，这下正好顺手拿起看了看。

寄件人：余子奕。

“买着玩？” 王一博眯了眯眼。

肖战张了张嘴，要编的话还没说出口，王一博又从里面掏出一张小纸条。

【战哥加油！你穿上这件衣服一定特别美，我相信你可以打败那个女人的！还有琳姐特赠的小道具哦！冲鸭！】

“什么女人道具？琳姐又是谁？”王一博一头雾水。

“没什么啊....”肖战心里直呐喊，怎么还有小纸条！他刚才一定是瞎了才没看见！

“战哥，你最好说实话。”王一博又翻出来里面的跳蛋，把这一堆东西扔在了台子上，严肃起来。

肖战低头扯着裙子边，不知道如何开口。

“肖战。”王一博只有在很生气的时候才会叫他全名。他勾起肖战的下巴，“看着我。告诉我怎么回事。”

“我....我....琳姐是子奕的朋友...做、做衣服的...”肖战挑着最无害的那个问题勉强回答着。

“还记得之前避重就轻的后果吗？”

“记得的....”王一博手上加了点力道，捏的肖战生疼。

“那就好好说。”王一博松开他。

可是让他亲口说出因为担心不穿女装被嫌弃，肖战还是做不到。

等了半天看人完全没有要说的迹象，王一博不耐烦地要拽人的手往台子上按。

“不要！我、我说....”肖战别着身子阻止他，声音减弱地解释，“我看了你手机qq的照片.....”

手机qq？这下轮到王一博愣了。

什么没头没脑的？这和女仆装又有什么关系...

王一博奇怪地看着肖战。

许久之后，他有点印象了。

上周那个奇怪的女人好像是给他发过什么照片，但他看都没看直接拉黑删人，后来干脆换了号，那件事也就过去了，要不是肖战提齐早忘光了。那个女人发的是女仆照？

“你以为我和她什么关系？”王一博很快从这件事中抓到了重点，能让肖战自己穿女装肯定是误会了什么。

“没有没有！”肖战连连否认，“我就是...就是觉得...你应该喜欢那样的....”

“哪样的？”我怎么不知道。

“就、就...女孩子啊....你以前不是也说喜欢可爱的女孩子.....”肖战支支吾吾。

“哈？”王一博气笑了，“肖战，咱俩第一天在一起的时候我就说了，我爱的人是你，不管男女。你到现在还不明白？”

“不是不是！我知道的！”肖战急着解释，“但是我看你也没删她我就以为你喜欢那种小裙子....就...就....”

“就找了余子奕定做女装？”王一博明白了。

“对.....”心思被戳穿，肖战脸色绯红地低下头。

王一博紧盯他半天，咬牙道，“肖战啊肖战，你可真长本事了。”

“我....”

“那个女的不知道怎么有了我的号，加之前伪装成工作人员，之后才发了那些话，我只看到了第一句，后面的看都没看就拉黑了。也没再联系。”王一博沉沉地解释。不管怎样还是要把误会先说清楚。

“啊....”肖战猛地抬头，意识到误会全是自己的脑补，真是丢人丢到家了。

“对不起....我....我不是故意的....我这就去换掉衣服....”

小兔子着急地要回卧室，被王一博一下从背后拽进了怀里。

“别.....让我回去脱了...”肖战急得红了眼。

“穿都穿了，别浪费。”王一博的语气变得危险，随即把人摁在大理石的台面上，“你只猜对了一半。我是喜欢那种衣服，不过仅限于你。”

说完把人的裙子掀了起来。

肖战感到身后一凉，心也凉了。

白皙的小屁//////股彻底没了裙子的遮挡，心形的情//////趣内裤把最饱满的一部分袒露出来。

王一博摸了摸松软的小屁股，浅笑着在上面落了一个吻，“哥哥真///骚。”

然后便是狠狠地一巴掌抽上去。

“啊.....”肖战知道这顿打逃不了，但还是被他的手劲给吓到了。

看着小屁/////股上浮起的粉色手印，王一博还是不满意。他并拢右手五指，左手压在肖战的腰上，重重地抽上去。

“啪！”“啪！”“啪！”

手掌像板子一样砸上来，肖战没挨几下就本能地往一旁躲，亮晶晶的泪珠在眼眶里滚，“疼....疼.....一博......”

“不许动！”王一博又加了两分力。

“啪！”“啪！”

“啊呜.......”肖战想竭力制止抽泣，但眼泪还是忍不住顺着脸颊滑下来。

十几下后小屁股露出来的地方就红透了，可有可无的内裤边也溢出红色，竟透出几分可爱。

肖战也觉得自己错得离谱，巴掌停了只是乖乖趴在原地悄悄抹眼泪。

“哪错了？”王一博甩了甩发麻的手掌，知道肖战一定疼得紧。

“不、不该胡思乱想.....避重就轻......不该买、买女装......呜.....”这次简直是头一次认错这么顺利。

看来打屁股是真的管用。

“前两条都犯过，之前算60，现在翻倍120...”

“呜........我挨不了这么多....呜呜呜....”王一博还没说完肖战就哭出声，爬起来回头拽着他的衣角，长长的睫毛上挂满了泪珠。

“女装先不说，这次最大的问题是不信任我。50。加起来170，去个零头150。”王一博没回应他，眼都不眨地算得清清楚楚。

肖战的哭声一下子高了八度。

十几下就这样了，再来一百多得趴几天啊。

“你乖乖的，我就很快用手打完。”

“可是好疼.......”小兔子为自己悲惨的命运直掉金豆豆。

其实王一博也只是说说罢了。之前哪次真的打完了规定的数目，还不是最后心疼了。不过该吓唬人还是要吓唬的。

王一博就站在那静静看着肖战哭，直到哭声弱了他才开口，“自己撩着裙子，屁股撅高。”

没有商量的余地。肖战揉了揉哭红的眼眶，右手伸到后面揪住裙子，抬了抬屁股。

王一博左手按着肖战的手，另一只手估摸着  
八分力再次抽了下去。

“啪啪啪！！”

“呃啊.....”肖战疼的仰了仰头，刚要缩回来便又受到击打，“呜呜.....疼.....错....啊.....错了......”

王一博的手像是不会累一样连续地几十掌扇下去，完全不给人喘息的机会，哭声都被抽打得破碎。薄薄的那半层内裤一点防御的作用也不起，反而显得小屁股更圆润了，让人想狠狠教训露出来的那一小部分。

肖战哭得稀里哗啦，攥着裙子的手也越来越紧。

“撅高！”王一博发号施令。

“呜呜......”小可怜艰难地左手扶着台面屁股朝后挺了挺。

“啪！”“往哪撅呢！”

“不打呜.......”肖战费力地找着姿势。

王一博看他扭捏半天摆不好，只得捞着他的腰让小屁股高高耸起，拍了一巴掌警告道，“就这个位置，撅好了。”然后把他的裙子脱到腿根，让他两手撑着桌子。白净的两团已经通红，内裤遮住的地方也没幸免。

“看了手机为什么不直接来问我？”王一博了解肖战，知道他的确不会那样，但还是想听他自己解释。

“我、我害怕.....我问不出口呜......”肖战把头埋在胳膊里闷闷地哭，猫耳朵都快掉下来了。

王一博叹了口气，把手放在小屁股上狠捏了一把。

“啊..........”肖战跺着脚想要缓解。

王一博看他这样也心疼的厉害，但故作冷声，掴了一掌上去，“我是你什么人？”

“嗯呃......老公呜呜.......”

“啪！”“我们都这种关系了，有什么不能问的？自己瞎想好受吗？”

“呜不、不好受......我错了.....”

王一博叹了口气。肖战当然是有脾气的人，工作上该刚也会刚，可一遇到王一博的事情就容易手足无措。真是让人爱极了又气极了。

“刚才零零散散算打了一半，剩下的我要开始了。”

“呜.....啊！”

王一博不等肖战哭完就扇了下去，巴掌雨点似的从臀尖扫到臀腿，连带着裙子都被蹭到了下面。

“不啊......不要......呜....”肖战最怕这种不停歇的巴掌，一手捂着眼睛哭，一手想挡又不敢，握着拳头在腿侧蹭。

“手放哪？”王一博沉声道。

“呜.....”

“放好了！”紧接着又是“啪啪”几巴掌下去。小屁股随着身体颤抖着，在王一博眼前红肿起来。

“轻点呜......一博.......”肖战做了半天心理建设才把手拿了回去。

“不准收屁股，撅高。”

小屁股抬了抬又忍不住夹紧，又被王一博逮到现形。

“不会放松屁股是吗。”王一博一把摁住人的腰身。

“不不.....啊！”肖战感到身后瞬间麻了半边，一下哭叫了出来。

又是二十几下过去王一博停了手，在肖战身后踱着步，看他因为现在的姿势身体呈出漂亮曲线。别说，这定做的衣服就是合身。

“哥哥的屁股肿起来更漂亮了。”王一博心猿意马地调戏他，抚摸着滚烫的小屁股，“颜色再深点会不会更惊艳？”

“不打了好不好....我再也不乱想了....呜呜...有事我和你说......”肖战楚楚可怜的抽泣。

“是不是该每天顶着红屁股才能记住？”

“不是的呜......我记得住.....”小脑袋配上猫耳朵不住地摇，更好欺负了。

“鉴于哥哥每次都保证得很好但下次还敢，我们就玩点新的。”王一博拿起扔在一旁的跳蛋，“哥哥是不是很期待？”


End file.
